Shadowed Lands
by AlliesWorld
Summary: Book One The Lost Dragon-When the temple finds out about the former dragon who betrayed the temple and never returned, things go hay wire and they are taken on a trip to the shadowed lands of the lost dragon. Kimi/rai Oc/Clay Dojo/Oc Omi/Oc
1. Ming Yu Niu Wu

OOC: Sorry Sorry Sorry SORRY

**OOC: Okay, welcome to the story, I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, I do own this story plot and any character who are not in the show. This story is an original work of fanfiction and in no way associated with the show's plot line. **

** This chapter has been rewritten because of some major errors, and the two year length in between chapter one and two, and therefore, major changes in the story that needed to be corrected here. Thank you! **

Shadowed Lands: Book One The Lost DragonChapter One

_It was pouring but there was not a cloud in the sky. The night stars did not shine but the moon was full and placed directly above. A girl approached the temple wearing a midnight blue parka and long black boots. She was silent as she walked up to the sleeping dojo, trying her hardest not to awake him, she place a gold chest in front of him. "I'm sorry…" She whispered, whipping a fallen tear from her eye. _

Dojo awoke suddenly from his strange dream, only to find no one in sight but on the ground lay a small golden chest with a symbol of what looked to be a navy blue key with wings. Dojo eyed it carefully. "It couldn't be…" Surely, it just couldn't have been what he thought it was. He sighed, and picking up the chest and carrying it over to the wall. Picking up a picture and placing it on the floor, there was a small safe where the picture had been. "Left 7, right 14, left again at 7." He mumbled and the safe opened. Dojo dug through it until with a "Ah ha!" He pulled out a small silver bag. Turning it over a navy key fell onto the floor. Once he picked it up, he observed it. The key had the same symbol as the chest, only in gold. "I never thought I'd need this again." He whispered sadly, and so very much out of character. He stuck the key into the keyhole and surely enough, with a ticking noise, the chest unlocked.

Later into the morning, when the sun was out yet it was still early, the young Xiaolin Warriors stood practicing and Master Fung was supervising. Dojo walked out to see him. The chest still clutched in his hands, Dojo didn't need to say anything to get it through Master Fung's mind that something was a miss, all he needed to do was show him the symbol above the key hole and the Xiaolin Warriors at once realized something was wrong. "It can't be Dojo." They heard Master Fung say. "Just can't be, she was killed, never to be seen again." But Dojo said nothing. "What's that ya got there, Dojo?" Raimondo, the dragon of air asked, eyeing the chest ever so slightly. "Another Wu?" But Dojo looked away sharply. "No." He said casually, "No not really." "Dojo? What is that exactly?" Master Fung questioned. Dojo looked back at him. "It's the um…the Ming Yu Niu Wu." "The Ming Yu Wha?" Kimiko, the Dragon of fire, asked, rather confused. "Ming Yu Niu Wu…." "But Mast Fung! If it is a Wu, why had Dojo not sensed it?" Obi, the Dragon of water and the only dragon to be brought up at the temple since birth, asked, but were ignored.

Dojo opened the chest, there was a slight glowing of light as he reached in and pulled out what looked to be strings, all different colors, braided down. He untied them. "These are the Ties of Fable." He declared. "Each ribbon represents an element." He took out one Fable Tie Ribbon and held it out to Clay, the Dragon of Earth. "Green for the Earth. Strong and solid," He took out the dark blue one and held it out to Obi to take. "Darkened blue, for water, ambitious and determined." He held out the red one to Kimiko. "Red, for fire, enlightened yet dangerous." Raimondo smirked at her and she nudged him aside. Dojo held out the misty pale blue one to him. "Pale blue, for air, free and courageous." Dojo held up the fifth and last ribbon. "And white for the lost, pure yet empty." He said, putting it away quickly into the chest. The all looked slightly confused, yet proud of what their element stood for "When the ribbons are tied and braided, it shows that all is well in the world, the elements are at peace and are working together as one." They still looked confused, Master Fung looked at him curiously, and he had not said a word through all of this. "What do you think they have returned now, Dojo?" "Who Master Fung?" Obi asked, once again, ignored. "I don't know why they choose _now?" _What is coming off?!" Kimi sighed. "_Obi,_ it's what is _going on?" _"That too!" Obi answered simply. "Ha! Let me guess? A thousand years of darkness?" Rai said sarcastically. "And what's with the ribbons? What's a piece of string gonna do?" "For you Raimondo, it could be much worse." Master Fung said, and suddenly Raimondo became quickly sober.

"And it is not a simple piece of string Rai. This is a very important part of the protecting yourselves against the Ming Yu Niu Wu, keep it with you at all times, tied around your wrist, or in your hair." He added suggesting towards Kimiko. "So what is this Ming Yu Niu Wu thing anyway?" Clay asked. "The Ming Yu Niu Wu is not a Shen-Gong-Wu, to say, it is not a artifact or any sort actually, but a person. A person who can, though unwillingly, control the Yin Yang element, besides you guys control." Dojo stated, wearing his reading glasses and holding 'A guide to Shen-Gong-Wu and other magical Wu.' "In other words?"

"There is a legend," Master Fung began. "One from centuries ago. The Lost Dragon, a dragon of earth, power, strength, and beauty, all rapped up into one small girl. She had almost been so sweet and kind, then one day, she took a turn for the worst." Master Fung hung his head and Dojo glared at an invisible no one who stood beside him. "She became so anger all the time, they say she envied the dragons of water, tortured the dragon of air, and hated that of fire. Until, finally, she lost control, and betrayed our temple." Before Master Fung could continue any further, Dojo interrupted. "That legend isn't true! I would know! No, she didn't like the dragon of fire, but not for reasons you would think! You could trust her with your life, yet couldn't trust you with a penny! It was her curse, and so she left, and swore never to come back. But she couldn't possibly do that to her fellow dragons, not when they needed her so…and thus she has returned…." Everyone looked confused and Dojo stared at the ground. "Dojo? Is there something you're not telling us?" Master Fung questioned, eyeing him strangely.


	2. Bright And Confident

OOC: It's me again

OOC: It's me again! I'm back and better than ever, sorry it's been a while, or two years. BUT! I have rewritten the first chapter, it's much better, clearer, and detailed than before (600 words longer also hahaha!) Wow, I was fifteen when I wrote that….I'm seventeen now….wow……anyway! Here's FINALLLY chapter two!

Shadowed Lands: Book One The Lost Dragon

_Chapter Two_

Dojo's head snapped back to look at Master Fung's expression. "Of course not!" He said, almost immediately. "I just knew her, that's all. Don't want to believe someone you knows gone bad." At all continued to stare. "But like I was saying! With the Ming Yu Niu Wu, running around again, your going to need protection if she comes near. Keep it with you!" "I believe, maybe we've all had enough excitement for one day…" Master Fung suggested, still eyeing Dojo. "Let's take the rest of the day off," And all, with the exception of Obi, cheered.

Soon evening fell and the sky turning into a pinkish color, Raimondo, Kimiko and Clay walked along the paths in the woods outside the temple. Obi, however, had thought it nonsense to take the day off and insisted on continuing his practices back at the temple. "What'd ya thinks going on with Dojo?" Clay asked, his brow furrowed. "I dunno." Rai shrugged, kicking a rock. "Just what he said!" Kimi suggested. "She was his friend, and they trusted her, but she betrayed them, yet he doesn't want to believe it." "But he said something 'bout a curse." Clay brought up, again, but no one had a response for this. "What 'bout that last ribbon?" Rai asked, pointing to his own that had been tied around his knot in his robes. "There was fifth one, a white one." "Yea…for the lost…." They pondered this. "You think that could belong to the Ming Yu Niu Wu?" Clay asked, thinking out loud. "I don't know…" "Well who else could belong to?" He asked again. "Maybe, we need to do some research on the Ming Yu Niu Wu?" Kimi suggested a small twinkle of mischief in her smile. "Then we could get some serious answers, because we know Dojo doesn't want us to know."

It began to get dark and the gang of three headed back to the temple. After everyone went to bed, and surely they were asleep, Raimondo, Kimiko, and Clay sneaked out of their beds and met in the hallway. Kimi, who was holding the flashlight in one hand and her laptop tucked under her arm in the other, held a finger to her lips before either boy could say anything and the lead off to the library. Or the room where they held all the books of information and such stuff. They sat the table and Kimi opened her laptop. "So what'd we look for exactly?" Rai asked, pulling a book off the shelf. "I don't know." She answered as she typed in "Ming Yu Niu Wu" in the search box. "Maybe I can find something online and we won't need to, or maybe not." The screen search had turned up, no results. "Try spacing it out, like one word at a time." Clay suggested, looking over a book of records. "Yea, and it's gotta be in Chinese too!" Rai agreed and came behind Kimi, leaning over her shoulder. "Maybe, I don't know, we should translate 'em first." "Hmm…if we translate it first, maybe we'll know something of what's this about." And so, she typed in the first word "Ming" and "translation" in the search box. "Here we go. Ming; A female Chinese name meaning "bright." "Bright?" Raimondo questioned duly. "It's a name? Is that the girl's name or something?" Kimi shrugged and Clay picked up a new book. "Next word, Yu; No Results." "Let's just move on." Rai suggested. "Okay, Niu; Female Chinese name meaning Confidant." She turned her head around to face Rai. "I think you can rule out Ming being her name, Rai." He shrugged it off. "And Wu? I know there all called Wu, but what does it mean?" "Let's see. Wu; Chinese, meaning magic." "Magic?" Bright and Confidant Magic." Clay announced while reading from the book and Rai and Kimi looked at him. "The ability to be total and complete control, to use the powers of the darkness as well as light and the power to want to." He stopped for a second, waiting for any questions, when none came, he read on. "It is an achievement I long for, but will never achieve for as long as he's around. That back stabbing fire child." He looked up at Kimiko for a second, then back down at the book. "He tells them my secrets, my most prized thought I share with him, and he goes and makes up lies about me using it, twisting it into something far worse than it is. He shall pay, one day." Clay stopped reading and the two stared at him.

"A dairy?" Kimiko asked. "What did they mean by "secrets"? Clay asked. Rai shrugged. "And they were back stabbed, by the Dragon of fire?" "It would seem that way wouldn't it?" But it wasn't one of them who had said it. They turned around to where the voice had come from. "Master Fung?" They said at once and Clay quickly hid the Diary before Master Fung could see it. "She was a very troubled girl. Had lots of ambition, but she was just too angry, never trusted anyone, something was bound to break inside of her, but there are some who prefer to live only at night." They all gave him curious looks and Kimi closed her laptop. "Now off to bed." And so they did.

_In the darkened distance, two pairs of eyes showed out of the trees. "And so they know…Bright and Confident Magic shall be achieved." And suddenly, both pairs were gone. _


End file.
